Grey
by FlyPandaBear
Summary: The war destroyed and left everything in ruins, and the world covered completely in ash. With only her Typhlosion and a mysterious pokeball, Ayumu travels aimlessly in hopes of finding civilization, her family, and perhaps even herself. OC's closed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Remember me? Yeah, I don't either. I know it's been a while since I've done anything, but here I am! So, I've always wanted to do a darker twist to a pokemon story, but I never really knew what to do until now! This is a REALLY short prologue, but I honestly don't know how I can drag it out without revealing too much. This'll be a SYOC story, by the way, so yeah... enjoy!**

**I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

_The world as we know it doesn't exist._

_Say goodbye to everything you love and care for_

_And say hello_

_To a living hell._

* * *

Ashes covered everything. The ground. The trees. Rubble. Everything. There were no signs of civilization, no signs of life. Footsteps crunched in the ash, and the wind moaned through the barren forest. A shaky sigh merged with the breeze, and a young woman stopped in her tracks to shiver and hug herself.

The woman stood at 5'10, more or less, her body covered by a heavy, dark green winter jacket. She wore black pants and heavy black boots, and a small blue bookbag was on her back. Her hair, short and jet black, was almost entirely covered by a beanie, and she had dull blue eyes. Her companion, a large and bulky creature with blue and yellow fur, stood on its hind legs next to her.

"Typhlosion," The woman said, her voice deep. "Let's rest for now. I think night time is approaching."

She looked up at the sky, seeing nothing but dark grey clouds. The two diverted from their path, an ash covered road, and walked into the dead forest, the trees totally singed and dead. When they reached a spot, the woman plucked branches that were at least a little brown, and arranged them into a pile in front of her.

"Okay Typhlosion, do your thing."

Typhlosion exhaled a small breath of fire, which made the branches light up and burn. The woman sighed and settled into the crook of a tree trunk, Typhlosion curling into a ball next to her.

"Let's hope for a better day, buddy."

* * *

The woman stared at a red and white ball in her hand. On it, in characters, read 'Ayumu'. She took a deep breath and readjusted her back over her shoulders, and continued walking down the desolate forest path. Typhlosion walked by her side, their steps in near perfect unison.

"Ya hungry, bud?" She asked, Typhlosion slowly nodded in response. "Yeah, I figured. I'm hungry, too. Think there's a Pidgey or something around here?"

Typhlosion shrugged, and went on all fours, pawing through the ash to get a scent.

"No use, bud. Not even a Stoutland could catch a whiff of anything but cinders and fire," She sighed and looked at her pokeball. "Can't believe this thing is mine, though. What do you think is in it? I've never opened it. Think it's dead?"

Typhlosion nudged at the pokeball with its snout and gave a smile.

"Right. So I should open it? I don't think I should."

The woman, Ayumu, deeply sighed and stuffed the pokeball in her pocket. She chuckled at Typhlosion's disappointed expression, and scratched behind its ear.

"Sorry. I know you're lonely, but I just think I should wait a little longer. I'll probably use it if we run into bandits or something, yeah?"

Typhlosion huffed and kicked the ash, a small cloud forming at its feet. Its ears suddenly perked, and it growled as a collar of fire appeared around its neck.

"Something wrong?" Ayumu asked, looking around. Typhlosion turned to the darkness of the burnt forest, and bared its teeth. Suddenly, from between the trunks of the trees, a large creature emerged, its black eyes wild and its shaggy grey hairs standing on end. It roared as it tackled Typhlosion, and Ayumu gasped as she stepped back from the scene.

"A Vigoroth," She said under her breath. "Typhlosion, Flamethrower!"

The fire type threw Vigoroth off it and stood on all fours. It opened its mouth, an intense stream of fire aimed to the wild pokemon. Vigoroth jumped into the air to dodge the attack, and smirked almost evilly as its claws glowed white. Falling back to the ground, it aimed its glowing claws at Typhlosion.

"Flamethrower, again!"

Typhlosion unleashed the attack. Vigoroth, unable to dodge it, covered its face with its arms and took the attack head on. It gave a mighty roar of pain as it fell to the ground, a cloud of ash rising from under it.

"Brick Break." Ayumu commanded. Typhlosion charged to the still fallen Vigoroth, and stood over it. As it raised its paw, Ayumu looked away and squeezed her eyes shut, cringing at the sound of Vigoroth's wailing, which ended moments later.

"D... Did ya finish the job?" She asked, slowly turning to it. She gasped at its bloody paw. Typhlosion nodded and looked at the hole in which Vigoroth laid. Ayumu gulped and slowly went over to the hole, biting her lip when she saw Vigoroth's lifeless body.

"Ya didn't have to kill it," She said, and looked at Typhlosion. "But I guess we have something to eat now. Good job, bud."

* * *

When Ayumu and Typhlosion reached the end of the forest, they saw nothing but grey. There was a wide field covered entirely in ash, and the clouds above them remained the same colour.

"Guess we have no other choice but to keep going. If we're lucky, maybe we'll run into someone who set up a trading post or something."

Typhlosion and walked ahead of Ayumu. She stuffed her hand in her pockets and followed her pokemon.

Ayumu was used to the silence. She was used to the stinging feeling of the wind on her skin. She was used to the lack of civilization, the constant tension. The heavy air weighed her down like an anchor.

"Hey, you feeling okay, bud?" She asked. Typhlosion turned to her and nodded. Ayumu sighed and looked at the grey sky.

"It's a shame we'll never see the sun again, isn't it? I've actually forgotten what a clear sky looks like. I think the sun is yellow, and the sky is... not purple. Something similar to that. Blue, maybe? Hm. I can't put my finger on it."

Ayumu laughed as Typhlosion stomped on the ground, watching in awe as dust clouds rose and disappeared into the air.

"At least I have you, bud," She said. "You always manage to make me feel better."

The two walked for what felt like eternity, the same scenery surrounding them, like drawings in a painting. Ayumu couldn't stop looking at the sky in all its monochrome glory.

"Ya know, there's something about the colour grey that I really like. Do you like grey?"

When Typhlosion shook its head, Ayumu chuckled.

"Right. You know how black is, like, evil and white is all good and stuff? Grey is neutral. It's not good or bad. It's there to create balance. I mean, sure there's yin and yang. But I always feel like there's more than just black and white. Is there such thing as light black? Dark white? Well, that's what grey is. Do you think if people could see between black and white, and notice the grey, we wouldn't be in this situation?" Ayumu laughed. "They certainly notice the grey now!"

She deeply sighed and yawned. "Are you tired, too? Or should we keep walking for a little while longer? My legs hurt."

Typhlosion sighed in relief and fell face first to the ground. Ayumu chuckled and sat down beside it, gently stroking its fur.

"Yeah, I know you're tired. You're a trooper, bud. The best."

Typhlosion smiled tiredly and rested its head on Ayumu's lap. She sighed and scratched behind its ears.

"I remember when you were a Cyndaquil. You were so playful, but you always set everything on fire. Aside from better control of your abilities, I don't think you've changed in the slightest, even with all the crap you've been through."

Typhlosion purred happily and smiled. It reached its paw into Ayumu's pocket and took out the pokeball.

"No," She said, taking the item and putting it back in her pocket. "I told you, I'm not opening yet. I don't feel like it's the right time. Something tells me I should wait a little longer."

She sighed as Typhlosion lowered its ears in a downcasted pout.

"Look, I know. You're lonely and bored. I get it, I am too! But you don't understand. When I touch the pokeball, there's this little voice in my head that says no, and suddenly I'm unable to do anything to it. I don't even know how I got this or who gave it to me. And, hey, what if it's not what we expect? What if it's a really unruly pokemon?" She gasped. "Do you think it could be a legendary?"

Typhlosion huffed and quickly shook its head.

"You're right," Ayumu said. "That's ridiculous. This is just a pokeball, legendaries are usually caught in more special ones. And, anyway, they were all killed off years ago."

Typhlosion groaned and rested its head on Ayumu's lap once again.

"Life sucks. I forgot what a bed feels like. It's always so damn cold, too! At least I have you, buddy."

She sighed and lied down against the ash. "I wish I could count the stars, but I'll have to do with tracing lines in the clouds."

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. As you've probably realized, this has taken a much darker turn on pokemon, but you know what? I like dark. It's probably the thing I write best. The submission form will be on my profile. Please send in your OC through PM only, no review. Thanks!**

**Note- I know Ayumu is a masculine name, but I feel like it fits her pretty well. Please bear with me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting! I've received a TON of great OC's, and unfortunately, I've had to reject some. I have to really thank those who I've rejected for being so cool about it, and you're going to continue reading this. It means so much to me and I appreciate it. So thank you! **

**I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

_In a mad world, only the mad are sane._

_-Akira Kurosawa_

* * *

Ayumu's eyes turned to the sky for what was probably the millionth time that day. The clouds rumbled and thundered as if intimidated by the stare of her dull blue eyes.

"Ya think it's gonna rain?" She asked, turning to Typhlosion, who growled at the sky. "I'll take that as a yes. We're gonna have to find shelter soon. If the rain starts, you'll be weakened, and we can't afford that if someone comes along."

Typhlosion nodded in agreement. Ayumu squinted, and, among the ash covered field, she could see something sticking out in the distance.

"Something's there!" She exlaimed, pointing to the object. "Let's check it out, bud!"

She immediately made a beeline towards the object, and while it was a distance away, the raw adrenaline rushing through her veins drove her to run faster with each step. She took a glance behind her and laughed as Typhlosion struggled to keep up with her. By the time Ayumu reached the object, she was covered in sweat and panting heavily. She slowly approached it and kicked it, the object making a hollow sound.

"Holy crap. It's metal! A metal bar, I think!"

Ayumu dropped her bag and tightly gripped the scrapped bar. She grunted as she pulled on it, the metal groaning, only slightly moving from its spot.

"Damn," She huffed, massaging her red palms. "It's stuck pretty deep in the ground. How are we gonna get it out?"

When Typhlosion shrugged, Ayumu groaned and kicked the ash.

"Damn it! Metal is so rare nowadays, people would pay a fortune to have some! Food, clothes, even a powerful pokemon!"

She sighed and tilted her head to the side, and slowly walked past the metal bar.

"Ya know... this remind me of something." She said. She knelt down and brushed some ash away, gasping at faded words.

"Typhlosion!" She squealed. "I-I think this is a highway, or expressway or whatever! Remember, there were hundreds of these back then!" Ayumu took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah... the 'rents and I would drive all over these things. Remember? You evolved during a road trip. When you were a Quilava, we were kicked out of the gas station because your fire was a hazard!"

She giggled as Typhlosion's face flushed. "I think even a piece of this stuff will be enough to pass us for the next month or two. Brick Break?"

Typhlosion nodded and walked up to the scrap. It raised its paw and brought it down against the metal, the bar snapping in half and falling to the ground. Ayumu bent down and picked up the piece. She put it over her arm and pushed out her bottom lip in thought.

"It's about the length of my forearm. Can ya chop this in half?"

Typhlosion, with ease, sliced the bar in half, and Ayumu smiled as she held the two pieces in her hands.

"Perfect," She said, walking over to her bag and opening it. "Thanks, bud. Ya know, since this is a highway, maybe there's an overpass! We can find shelter there before the rain hits."

Zipping her bag back up, Ayumu hoisted it onto her shoulders and gave Typhlosion a scratch behind the ears before continuing walking. The path soon went downhill, and Ayumu smiled widely, seeing the cinder covered road stretch around like a half circle.

"I was right!" She exclaimed. Hearing thunder rumble, Ayumu bit her lip. "We should hurry."

As they made their way down the road, Ayumu noticed it was getting significantly stepper, and the dust and ash was only making it more slippery. By the time she turned a turn, she stopped, seeing a whole part of the road collapsed. She was only a few inches away from the crack where the road fell.

"Alright, let's head back and see if there's another way around." She said. Just as she took a step forward, Ayumu yelped as her foot slipped underneath the dust, and she fell stomach first on the road. Her head hit the ground, and she groaned, seeing two of everything.

"Whoa, Typhlosion...?" She asked, blinking for a moment. She suddenly screamed as she slid down the collapsed part of the road. Clawing while she slid, she hissed, feeling a sharp stinging on her palm. She squeezed her eyes shut, and everything turned to black.

* * *

Ayumu was awoken to the steady sound of pouring rain. She moaned quietly and shifted around, rolling over onto her back. Her eyes met the familiar colour of grey, and a faint yellow-orange. She furrowed her brows in confusion, and turned her head to the source- a fire.

"You alright?"

Within the shadows, Ayumu could make out the sillouhette of another person. She yelped and sat up, frantically crawling backwards until her back hit the wall.

"Typhlosion!" She yelled.

"Hey, wait, calm down!"

"Use Flamethrower!"

Not bothering to wait for a reaction, she turned her head away, closed her eyes, and whimpered. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, Ayumu did the first thing that came to her mind, and shrieked.

"Calm down! I ain't gonna hurt you!"

Ayumu opened her eyes, but her breathing remained laboured. She turned to the person in front of her, and raised an eyebrow. The person was a woman, who looked older than her. Her hair was black and reached her shoulders in a jagged cut. Her eyes were, Ayumu noticed, grey, and her outfit consisted of a jacket that reminded her of the army, black pants, and black combat boots.

"W-Who the hell are you?" Ayumu asked, examining the woman's features. She held out her hand, and Ayumu widened her eyes at the sight of a green rectangular packet.

"Take it. You look like you're starving."

Ayumu eyed the woman for a moment before quickly snatching the packet and opening it. She slowly opened it and bit into it, crumbs spilling onto her jacket.

"Now I know I can gain your trust with a nature bar," The woman said. "Name's Yvonne. Yours?"

"H-How do I know you're not a spy or somethin'? What if you're gonna stab me?"

Yvonne frowned. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already," She jerked her thumb in the direction of the entrance, where the rest of the overpass could be seen. "I saw you knocked out at the base of that collapsed piece of road. Your Typhlosion was by your side, poor thing probably thought you were dead. You're lucky I stumbled across you when I did, because it had begun to rain."

Ayumu took a deep breath and stuck the rest of the bar in her mouth. "Where is my Typhlosion?" She asked, her mouth full.

"It's alseep. It stayed in the corner, not sure why. I made sure I fed it."

The fire flickered a bit before the aforementioned Typhlosion emerged, rubbing its tired eyes. It yawned, the fire around its collar blazing, albeit weakly.

"Hey, bud!" Ayumu happily chirped. When she got up, she yelped and fell back to her knees, and tightly clutched her left palm.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," Yvonne said. "You got a pretty bad cut on your hand. It's deep, so try not to put pressure on it or you'll open it."

Ayumu pouted and sat back down. "Bummer."

Typhlosion suddenly turned to the entrance and growled.

"What's wrong?" Yvonne asked, stuffing her hands in her jacket pocket.

"Something's not right."

Ayumu's eyes widened when Typhlosion lowered its ears against its head and slowly backed away.

"Put out the fire! There are people near!" Ayumu quietly said. Typhlosion body slammed the fire, putting it out and breaking the wood in the process. Ayumu threw herself against the wall and brought her knees up to her chest. Yvonne crouched down next to her and took a deep breath.

"Calm down, okay? We'll be fine. If your Typhlosion truly senses other people, then they'll pass us."

"They're close." Ayumu gasped. In the midst of the raging storm, the roaring of engines, whoops, and yells could be heard. Small pebbles and dust fell from the ceiling. Muffled, unintelligable shouting pierced the pouring rain, and Ayumu covered her ears.

"Make them go away, make them go away..." She whispered, shaking her head. She turned to the entrance and felt her heart leap into her throat. The ray of flashlights flickered around, scowering the area.

"Stay calm and don't make a sound." Yvonne said in a warning tone.

"What if they find us?"

"That's why you have to stay quiet."

Ayumu whimpered and shook her head.

"Hey! Let's check over here!"

"They're gonna kill us," Ayumu said. "They're gonna find us and kill us and have no mercy. None at all. I-I don't hear any females, either... Arceus knows what they'll do to us!"

"Be quiet!"

When the lights pointed in their direction, Ayumu's heart stopped.

"Who's there?!" A voice shouted. Yvonne held her breath.

"We know you're there. No use hiding." Another voice said. Yvonne turned to Ayumu and frowned.

"We have no other choice."

"But-!"

"Don't worry. I have a plan."

Ayumu bit her lip and nodded as she crawled out of the entrance. The rain hit her like bullets, she could feel the stinging pain despite her heavy jacket. Typhlosion and Yvonne emerged beside her.

"Just stay calm," Yvonne whispered. "I have this under control."

Two men appeared before them, one looking older with a moustache and greying hair, and the other looking much younger, being no older than seventeen. He tightly clutched a rifle close to his chest.

"W-What're you two doing here?" The teen asked.

"Doing what any rational human would do. Trying to escape this storm 'till it passes." Yvonne casually said.

The older man hacked and spit right by Ayumu's feet.

"Ya got anythin' on ya?" He asked, his voice gravelly.

"Nope. Nothing."

"Ya sure?"

"Positive."

A wicked smile suddenly appeared on the man's face. "Name's Henry," He said. "That's a mighty fine Typhlosion ya got there. Looks very powerful."

"Uh," Ayumu hesitated. "He just evolved. I'm still training him."

"Well, any reasonable person would have a powerful pokemon, especially in this day and age. Don't ya agree, boys?" Henry shouted above the rain, his voice booming. Behind him, whoops of agreement entered Ayumu's ears and made her stomach twist. Henry sucked his teeth and lifted Yvonne's chin.

"How old are ya?"

"What's it to you?" Yvonne calmly replied.

"Smart mouth ya got there, little lady."

"Well, any reasonable person would have a smart mouth, especially in this day and age. Ain't I right?"

Henry frowned. "Well, since ya wanna be sassy..." He reached in his jacket and pulled out a handgun. "Why don't I be a little 'sassy' too? Is that what ya want?"

"Now, no need to get violent," Yvonne said, holding up her hands. "We're all rational here."

"Are we really?"

Ayumu frowned and craned her neck over Henry's shoulder. "One, two, three..." She counted under her breath. "_There's four of them, including these two which makes six." _She thought. She gasped, suddenly feeling the cold metal of Henry's handgun against her forehead.

"You askin' for a death wish, girl?"

"Leave her alone." Yvonne said. She lightly brushed her hand over her pocket.

"Don't you try anything rash now," Henry said, glaring at the grey eyed woman. He turned back to Ayumu. "Now tell me, what were you looking at, exactly?"

"N-Nothing."

"Tryin' to escape?"

"No."

Henry sneered. "I can sense it. You're lyin' to me! Psybeam!"

Out of the darkness of the night, a multicoloured beam appeared out of seemingly nowhere, aimed straight towards Ayumu. She covered her head with her arms and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the attack to hit her, but it never came. After a few moments, she lowered her arms, and widened her eyes. Lightning flashed, and for a moment, she could see red, black, and grey shine.

"Bisharp, Night Slash!" Yvonne shouted. The figure, Bisharp, disappeared into the thin air. The rain lightened a bit, allowing Ayumu to hear a stomach churning slicing sound, followed by a pained cry. An object fell to the ground, a loud thud echoing throughout the ruined expressway.

"Claydol!" Henry yelled. "Mark! Boys!"

Mark, the teenager, cocked his rifle and aimed it at Ayumu.

"Don't even think about it." Yvonne growled as she pulled out her own pistol and aimed it at Mark.

"Ah, so this is a gun fight now?" Henry chuckled darkly. "Well, why don't we make a tradeoff? The girl and her Typhlosion for our best pokemon."

"You're full of it."

"What d'ya need? Guns? Ammo? Food? We have it all, little lady."

Yvonne scoffed. "You perverts disgust me."

"Gotta do what ya gotta do to survive."

Ayumu frowned. "You're not trying to survive."

Henry sighed. "Ya know, my patience only lasts for so long. I ain't playin' games."

"We're not, either." Yvonne said, wrapping her finger around the trigger. Henry suddenly grabbed the rifle from Mark and shot it off, sounding similar to the thunder. Ayumu yelped and crouched down, and turned to Typhlosion.

"Brick Break!"

Yvonne looked at Bisharp and nodded. "Night Slash!"

"No ya don't! Boys!"

A barrage of bullets emerged from the darkness. Yvonne grabbed Ayumu and pulled her away, the older woman cringing as she felt a bullet scrape her cheek. Typhlosion ran on all fours towards the men, while Bisharp charged through the bullets, which ricocheted off its armor. When it reached Henry, it jumped up, the blade on its arm growing purple, and brought it down against the rifle, half of the gun slicing off and falling to the ground. Henry's eyes went wide and he was given only a moment to look at Bisharp before it thrusted its arm right into his abdomen.

Typhlosion, meanwhile, went for Mark. He staggered back and pulled out a knife from his belt. Typhlosion smirked, slid behind him, and punched his spine, a sickly crackling sound entering his ears. He wheezed and fell forward. Bisharp and Typhlosion turned to the other men and glared at them. Within seconds, they were scrambling away, shouting and tripping over each other.

"Is everyone okay?" Ayumu asked. Yvonne touched her cheek and nodded.

"A bullet scraped my cheek, but I'm fine otherwise," She scoffed and placed a hand on her hip. "People like them, all bark and no bite. They disgust me."

Ayumu wrapped her arms around herself and turned her gaze to the ground. "Didn't have to kill 'em..."

"The teen, maybe not. But that old guy, it was best that Bisharp did. He seemed to be the leader of the group."

"Could they have been father and son?"

"It's possible."

Ayumu sighed. "I think I should go."

Yvonne raised an eyebrow. "Are you insane? In this weather? Hell no! We should wait for the storm to pass."

"We?"

"Well, it's unsafe for one to travel alone. I think we should travel together. It'll be better that way, you know, safer."

"I don't get how. You seem crazy yourself." Ayumu said, turning away. Yvonne chuckled.

"Serving your time can get to your head a little. I'm not crazy, though. Just a little off."

"That's something only crazy people would say."

"Hm. Maybe it is. Let's get some rest now. Hopefully no one ambushes us while we rest."

"Yeah..." Ayumu quietly said. "Hopefully."

* * *

Ayumu groaned, feeling something tickle her nose. She brushed it away and shifted around. The tickling feeling returned, and she snorted, which was enough to make her open her eyes.

"What...?" She asked groggily. She looked up and saw her Typhlosion standing over her.

"Mornin' sunshine," Yvonne said, zipping up her bag. "Had a nice rest?"

Ayumu yawned and sat up. "Yeah. Slept like a log."

"Of course you were. You were snoring pretty loud. I was this close to strangling you."

The blue eyed woman blushed and put her hand over her throat. "Really?"

"No. I'm just kidding."

"You have a twisted sense of humor."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Yvonne said. She stood up, her bag in her hand, and put her arms through the straps.

"Was that another joke?" Ayumu asked.

"Uh, sure? Anyway, we should get going. I think there's a trading post about three miles from here. With that metal of yours, you could get something valuable."

Ayumu gasped and quickly grabbed her bag, holding it tight to her chest. "How do you know about that?!"

"I sort of snooped around while you were sleeping."

"You looked through my stuff?! And you expect us to travel together?!"

"I did it for safety reasons."

Ayumu scoffed and stormed out the cave, Typhlosion following her. "Crazy!" She angrily shouted, throwing her arms into the air. "Crazy! Everyone is insane! There's not one single sane person!"

Yvonne rolled her eyes and jogged after her. "You're the one talking to yourself! Besides, how can anyone keep their marbles in this world? Everyone is a little insane, even if we don't want to admit it."

"Nope. Not listening to you."

"You're quite the paranoid one, aren't you?"

"I'm not paranoid. I'm cautious."

Yvonne stopped jogging. "Fine. If you don't want me to travel with you, I won't. Have fun being alone, with the possibility of getting killed, or kidnapped, or raped. You'll regret it."

A shiver ran down Ayumu's spine. "I can take care of myself! I've been doing it for three years!"

"Yeah, but how long can you keep that up? Everything comes to an end at some point. One minute, you're walking and all is calm, and the next, bam! You're dead."

"Why do you want to travel with me so badly?" Ayumu played with her jacket zipper. "I-It's weird."

"Well," Yvonne started. "Why don't you want to travel with me?"

"Touche..."

"Good. Then it's settled. We're traveling. At least until the trading post. Then we can go our seperate ways, if you want."

"Well, I-" Ayumu thought for a moment and closed her mouth. "Fine. We'll travel together. But _only _until we reach the trade post, okay?"

Yvonne held up her hands. "I'll stay true to my word. By the way, I never got your name. What is it?"

"... Ayumu."

"Ayumu," Yvonne repeated, testing it, saying it out loud. She licked her lips and shook her head. "Nope. Doesn't roll of the tongue well. How about I just call you Ayu?"

"How about no?"

"Ayu it is. Makes it cuter, too. I prefer it."

Ayumu scoffed. "Well, Yvonne..." She said the name out loud a few times before scrunching her brows together. "Okay, that does sound pretty nice."

"Of course it does. Now c'mon, let's get outta here."

Yvonne walked ahead, and Ayumu looked around the area.

"Wait a minute!" She said, running after Yvonne. "How the hell are we gonna get outta here?!"

* * *

**Characters:**

**Yvonne Yatagarasu (K.E Holt)**

* * *

**And that's it for now! Anti-climactic battle-ish scene with an anti-climactic ending. I'm sorry guys. But I'll tell you this, it definitely won't be the last you've seen of people like them. I would've gotten this chapter sooner, but I decided to rewrite it, and my brother who's back from college for break was using my laptop a lot. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but I am so busy. My finals are literally Monday and Tuesday. **

**On a side note, I'd like to say that I absolutely adored writing Yvonne. She's a great character, so props to K.E Holt for making her! Thank you! **

**I hope you found this chapter enjoyable, and even if you didn't, I still thank you for reading. See you guys next time.**

**-Tobu**


End file.
